¿Qué es el amor?
by al-dena
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? Esa estúpida pregunta me ha atormentado aleatoriamente a lo largo de los años. ¿Es un sentimiento o es una emoción? O, tal vez: ¿es la pérdida de la racionalidad y un defecto químico inestable que nos hace vulnerables a los demás? Este fic participa en el reto especial "Casos de amor" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Casos de amor" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con estas palabras excepto la satisfacción de que disfrutéis con su lectura. _

_Tomatazos (aprovechando las fechas algún bombón en forma de corazón ;P ), opiniones, ganas de matarme por mi uso exagerado de las comas, etc., estoy a vuestra disposición. _

_Palabras: 995 (ufff¡)_

* * *

**_¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR?_**

* * *

**_(...)_**

¿Qué es el amor? Esa estúpida pregunta me ha atormentado aleatoriamente a lo largo de los años. ¿Es un sentimiento o es una emoción? O, tal vez ¿es la pérdida de la racionalidad y un defecto químico inestable que nos hace vulnerables a los demás?

Ya desde niño tuve problemas para poder entender y demostrar las emociones que gobernaban mi interior. Nací en el seno de una familia de intelectuales dónde siempre primó más la razón y la lógica que los tontos afectos sentimentales. No quiero decir que no existiese amor entre nosotros, pero, subsistía sin palabras, abrazos o arrumacos varios para expresarse. Creo que el único ser que me dio libremente cariño en mi infancia fue mi añorado perro Barbarroja. Su pequeño cerebro no tenía limitado, como los nuestros atrofiados emocionalmente, su capacidad de demostrar amor y lealtad hacia quienes adoraba ciegamente. Perderlo fue perder mi inocencia infantil.

Mientras duraba mi adolescencia tampoco logré encontrar ninguna respuesta válida a esas preguntas. Como un incomprendido genio juvenil que veía lo que debía permanecer oculto, y no tenía ningún filtro en la boca para dejar de decirlo en voz alta, no me gané ni el cariño ni el aprecio de quienes me rodeaban. Ni mis compañeros ni profesores mostraron más que ira, desprecio o curiosidad insana por conocer los secretos de los demás y preferían dejarme solo preferiblemente. Tampoco ayudó que mi guía y referencia en aquel entonces fuese mi hermano mayor, Mycroft. Es inteligente, puede que casi tanto como yo, manipulador y capaz de fingir integrarse en la sociedad. Pero, no tiene empatía para entender correctamente las emociones de quienes le rodean ya que los considera meros peces de colores inferiores intelectualmente. Cree que los sentimientos son errores que permiten la manipulación de quienes los sobrellevan. No digo que no sienta aprecio (_obligación_) por nuestros padres, por mí y algún otro elegido más. Más no deja de ser un estratega que ve en todo un enorme tablero de ajedrez que puede manipular a su conveniencia, incluso sacrificando a los que cuida.

Pero fue, sin embargo, Víctor quién me terminó de convencer de que el amor es un defecto químico que debe ser repudiado. Con sus palabras y sus gestos rompió todas mis barreras autoimpuestas. Me hizo soñar con haber encontrado quién me pudiese aceptar finalmente como soy realmente. Fue una época de descubrimientos: de sentimientos, de mi propio cuerpo, de medicamentos que me podían hacer volar por encima del aburrimiento y la mediocridad. De descubrir que las palabras de cariño y amor pueden esconder la traición y el interés más cruel de quienes las pronuncia. Perder a Víctor fue disiparme a mí mismo en una nube de abandono químico. Fue sentir apatía por la vida y buscar el olvido de mi vulgar debilidad humana y querer ser un auténtico Holmes.

Cuando renací de mis cenizas ya no era el joven genio incomprendido de antes. Me encerré dentro una concha protectora donde sólo había lugar para rompecabezas y crímenes atroces. Tenía "amigos" que se preocupaban por mí, padres distantes y un entrometido hermano que no podía mantenerse alejado de mis asuntos.

Hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida, John. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí, al mismo tiempo que negaba cualquier posibilidad que pudiera tenerte sólo para mí, todo lo que podía significar la palabra amor.

El amor es arriesgarse por el bien común y ser un héroe solitario que salva a un genio cegado por la soberbia de su cerebro. Es confianza y lealtad sin fin. Es escuchar y saber que necesita un corazón sediento de afecto. Es ser ese mismo corazón que un psicópata amenaza con quemar salvajemente. Es descubrir que eres lo que me hace mejor: más humano, más sabio y ligeramente un buen hombre.

El amor es saber que eres mi amigo, mi hermano y, casi, mi amante. Es consumirse en las fantasías en que soy yo quién recibe el calor de tu cuerpo en medio de nuestra mutua pasión desatada. El amor es sentir celos de que otras personas puedan adorarte como yo deseo hacerlo. El amor es venganza al disfrutar de tus celos al creer que no eres el centro de mi existencia. El amor es traición al manipularte y vibración al ver tu emoción al saber que eres mi único amigo (_amado_).

Y de nuevo es traición al caer y engañarte para salvar a los que he llegado a cuidar. Es protegerte a ti por encima de todos y de todo. Es el sacrificio que pongo en el altar de tu existencia porque tú eres el dios de mi realidad.

Es sentimiento que crece con más fuerza en la lejanía y en el tiempo. No cesa ni al conocer tu profundo amor por María. Asumo con tristeza que a veces hay que dejar libre lo que amamos… El amor es dolor de ser quién te acompaña al altar y entregarte a otra persona en matrimonio. Y es felicidad al descubrir que vas a ser padre. Amor es la constante que me acompaña en mi soledad mientras disfrutas de tu propia vida.

Y es sentir más dolor y sacrificio al conocer la verdad sobre tu esposa. Es el entendimiento de dos seres que aman por encima de todo al mismo hombre. Es una tenue alianza cuando sus emociones compartidas les deberían convertir en enemigos jurados. Es demostración cuando por ti mancho mis manos de sangre y me condeno al exilio, a la muerte. Porque el mundo puede seguir sin mí y tú con él, mientras, que yo nunca podría sobrevivir sin ti sobre su faz.

La respuesta que siempre busqué estaba en el fondo de tus ojos. Eres tú, mi querido John. Tú eres para mí el amor en todas las acepciones del diccionario y cada respiración de mi cuerpo es una declaración eterna de mis sentimientos imperecederos hacía ti, mi amado blogger, mi John. Y en silencio te amaré con todo mi mísero corazón hasta que sea polvo muerto errante.

**(...)**

* * *

Gracias por leer, al_dena.


End file.
